Boys will be Boys
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: Eddy, Miguel, Adam Lyon, Otto Twister and Arnold fight over Mike and try to impress her will it work? This is based off the Ed Edd n Eddy episode boys will be Eds its a parody. It was one of really old story from a long time ago so I thought I'll release it I don't own any of these characters.


Bubbles: go away someone call the radio to sooth this savage beast  
Rolf: drop the sandwich you fool!  
Arnold: here I thought selling sandwiches was a good idea  
Twister knocked over the booth  
Twister: cool share it with me Victor!  
Arnold: its all fun and games till someone spill the mayo  
Then Otto, Twister, Arnold, Eddy, Miguel and Adam saw Victor biting the powerpuff and Rolf tried to pull the goat out of Bubbles hand  
Eddy: that a boy Victor  
Rolf: Victor!  
Bubbles: oh no! Blossom,Buttercup help!  
Rolf: Victor let go of the blue powerpuff!  
he didn't know that her sisters were right behind him and Buttercup punched him in the head  
Blossom: you leave our sister alone!  
Then the 2 powerpuff beat up Rolf  
The boys laughed at this  
Otto: (laughs) oh man oh dude! My ribs call the doctor Arnold  
Arnold: I fail to see Bubbles tragdray cept hitting herself against a tree (laughs)  
Miguel: no offense Bubbles but you flew the coop (laughs)  
Twister: I didn't know chickens can fly (laughs)  
Mike: man you guys are jerks you know that Bubbles is a lot younger than you and blah blah blah blah blah  
The boys look at her lovely and was blushing too  
Otto: man Mike looks awesome today  
Adam: I want to write Mike a poem and I don't know how to start it  
Twister: umm Arnold my stomach feels all wiggly and crawly inside  
Arnold: (not paying attention) that's nice Twister  
Eddy: I feel that Mike is Mike is standing back Mike's  
Arnold: that's nice Twister  
Mike: hello?  
Miguel (giggles) hello  
Mike: oh brother  
Buttercup: for cryin out Bubbles get up!  
Mike: hey BC do you and your sisters want to play baseball?  
Bc: sure me,Blossom,and Bubbles love it  
Bubbles: I feel queazy  
the girls ran off to play  
Eddy: wait up Mike!  
Adam: count me in Mike!  
Miguel: me too  
only Otto, Arnold,and Twister were left  
Arnold: *sighs* there somethin bout Mike today  
Otto: yeah  
Twister :I feel like a doorknob can it be love?  
meanwhile Eddy tossing the ball in his glove back in forth while looking at Mike  
Buttercup: hurry up Slowpoke!  
Eddy: I'm decating this game to you Mike  
Mike: geez thanks Eddy  
meanwhile Otto, Arnold and Twister was watching the game  
Arnold: Mike is feisty as a wolf  
Otto: and faster than a cheetah  
Then Eddy threw the ball at Bubbles and she hit it  
Mike: heads up everybody  
Otto,Arnold,Twister: heads up everybody  
a bat got into Otto's mouth  
Twister: look a bouqet for Mike  
Otto: I'll give you a …  
Mike: yo Otto! We need the bat for the game hey! Why don't you play with us?  
Twister: with bells in our toes  
Mike: cool  
it was Mike's turn to bat  
Mike: come on Eddy give me all you got  
Eddy threw the ball  
Buttercup: you call that a pitch!  
Mike: show me what you made of dude!  
Otto: *thinks* she is so hot!  
Eddy: *thinks* she can't keep her eyes off of me  
Miguel: *thinks* she can't resist my good looks  
Arnold: *thinks* she is so cool  
Twister: *thinks* cool a echo!  
BC: throw it!  
Eddy threw the ball and Mike hit it  
Mike: did I hit it? Cool!  
then she ran  
Bubbles: hurry Eddy! Pick it up!  
Eddy: sure I'll do it  
Otto: go Mike go!  
Blossom: oh for pete sakes catch it Arnold!  
The football headed kid got hit by the baseball and Mike went passed him  
Mike: later dude  
Arnold: she called me dude  
Twister: she is so good  
the redhead passed Otto  
Mike: save  
BC: hey stupid! You suppose to get her out  
Otto tripped her and the ball landed next to Twister  
Mike: yo Twist you gonna touch me with that ball?  
Twister: ahhh (him and Bubbles got knocked down)  
Adam grabbed the homeplate  
Adam: here's homeplate Mike  
Mike: yahhh!  
the boys: she's safe!  
Mike: yes!  
Miguel: I knew you could… (Otto grabs the ball)  
Otto: move it Santos I'm pitching to Mike  
Miguel: get out of my face Rocket!  
Adam also grabbed the ball  
Adam: I'm pitching to Mike  
Eddy: no your not!  
Twister: hold it mateys I'm throwing the softball to Mike  
Eddy: its a baseball stupid  
Twister: sure am Eddy  
Adam: she is looking at us  
Otto kicks them  
Otto : ready Mike?  
then Miguel,Adam and Eddy pushes Otto  
Adam: its not your turn  
then they fight in a cartoon cloud style  
Twister: all right then its Arnold's turn  
Arnold: Twist don't  
Mike: boys are so immature  
BC: who's needs them?  
Blossom: let's go play something else  
Bubbles: wait for me girls  
the boys continued to fight till they stopped  
Adam: she's on the move again  
Miguel: great now Mike thinks I'm a loser  
Eddy: thanks a lot  
in the pet store Maya (Miguel's little twin sister) was carrying dog food but,she keeps dropping it  
Maya: darn it! (She saw her brother came in) hola Miguelito  
Miguel: hola listen Maya I need your help  
Maya: you need my help  
Miguel: yes its a girl  
Maya: a girl? (Squeals) what's her name?  
Miguel: Mike Mazinsky  
Maya: her? I know her she can be mysterious sometimes I… Eso Es!  
Miguel: oh no  
Maya: come on I've have an idea  
Arnold,Otto and Twister heard everything  
Arnold: seems Maya and Miguel are planning to get something to impress Mike  
Otto had an idea  
Otto: cuse me but I think my cookies are burning (ran away)  
Arnold: hey you! So that's how he wants to play it? Come on Twist  
Miguel: hola Mike  
Mike: hola  
Maya: I'm gonna sit down  
Miguel: I got you some roller skates  
Mike: thanks  
Eddy pushes Miguel  
Eddy: hey these shoes are from France for you  
Mike: gee Eddy thanks but I…  
Arnold: I got a suitcase full of candy for you  
Otto: get lost football head I made some Mac and cheese for you  
Mike : no thanks I just ate  
She backed up and bumped into Twister  
Mike: hey there Twist  
she saw a picture of her on his stomach  
Twister: its you and I drew it  
Mike: I don't know what to say?  
Twister: should I hang it on your room?  
Eddy pushes Twister  
Eddy: remember me? Course you do (shows her a rolling pin) how does this tickle you?  
Miguel pushes Eddy  
Miguel: me again got you a hat  
Arnold: I got a whole box of hats  
Adam: how about some comic books  
Twister: a pretty brick for Mike  
Eddy: Mike loves a skateboard  
Twister: a new toliet?  
Otto: not the board  
Miguel: video games?  
Eddy: what's up Mike?  
Otto: look at the wheels Mike  
Mike looks like she gonna go nuts  
Adam: a feather?  
Arnold: excuse me Mike?  
Adam: hey Mike  
Mike: Ahhhh  
She ran away  
Otto: get off me (pushes Eddy)  
Miguel: Mike wait don't leave me with these weirdos  
Arnold: its seems our stuff to impress Mike has failed  
Otto: what was your first clue?  
At night Otto,Arnold and Twister was looking for Mike's house  
Otto: over here quick  
Arnold: Otto wait this is not good my sweatness proves that Mike thinks we don't exist  
Otto: I say its a good plan  
Twister: bring it on home!  
Otto: shut up you idiot!  
then a light turned on  
Arnold: our beauty approchs  
Otto: you start Arnold  
Arnold: oh no she spotted us you have the floor Otto  
Otto: your such a chicken Arnold what you think she'll do bite you  
Arnold: yes  
Otto pushes Arnold to the light  
Otto: get out there  
and handed him bongos and Twister was playing the harmonica  
Otto: hit me have mercy sweet Mike you don't give me gas right on sweet Mike uh huh your so rad oh baby stopped me uh huh  
Bubbles: you guys rock  
Otto: Bubbles?  
Arnold: oh hello Bubbles  
Twister: nice hair bucko  
Bubbles: can I join your band? I play a mean xylaphone  
they were saying no,maybe etc...  
The end  
Cast  
Nika Futterman- Mike/Miguel/Adam Lyon  
Toran Caudell- Arnold  
Joseph Ashton- Otto Rocket  
Ulysses Cuadra- Twister  
Tara Strong- Bubbles  
E.G. Daily- Buttercup  
Cathy Cavadini- Blossom  
Tony Sampson- Eddy  
Peter Kelamis- Rolf  
Candi Milo- Maya


End file.
